Episode 110
Jim is not hurt, but the police tell him that Leila has been taken to hospital and the boys were killed outright. Michael wants to make sure the job is done before he will pay Geoff, but Geoff demands to be driven straight to the bank. Pat's solicitor argues before the appeal judges that there was a miscarriage of justice because of the publicity surrounding her at the time of the original trial. Erica warns Ken that he's playing with fire if he's making deals with Bea. The women hear about Jim's family on the radio news and they are upset at the thought of the deaths of the children. Jim signs a release for Leila to be given a life saving operation. Greg gives character evidence for Pat at her appeal. Geoff is satisfied to hear the description of the police suspect on the car radio while Michael is inside the bank, but is annoyed to hear that it was not Jim who died. He keeps this fact from Michael and asks to be driven to a friend's house. When they arrive he pulls a gun on Michael and makes him go inside the house with him. Caroline arrives at the hospital to see how Jim is: in his grief he blames Caroline for what has happened, and at that moment the surgeon arrives to break the bad news of Leila's death. During her examination of Pat, Carmel points out to the appeal judges that Pat is still in prison for abetting, whereas her husband who actually committed the crime has been released on parole. Bea tells Lizzie the true identity of Ken's mystery blonde. Ken is seen at home objecting to the bad company his daughter is keeping, as he knows the friend she is going out with is a prostitute. Pat's sentence is reduced to six months. Judy embroiders a panel for Sharon as something to remember her by in case she has to go into hospital when the results of her tests are known. Vera gloatingly tells Bea that the Governor's orders are that no prisoner will be left alone with Ken. Debbie stays out all night and when she gets home seems to have acquired a wad of banknotes, which she at first claims she won betting on the horses. Ken tells her he may have to send her back to live with her mother, but she threatens that if he throws her out, she'll go to live with her prostitute friend. Geoff comes to the halfway house to try to find out from Caroline where Jim is. Vera refuses to relieve Meg of her guard duty in the laundry so she can say goodbye to Greg, so Meg goes anyway, leaving the coast clear for Bea to sneak into the rec room and see Ken. Bea remarks that a day inside Wentworth would cure Debbie of her silly ideas, which gives Ken the idea of asking Erica for permission for Debbie to come on a one-day visit. Lizzie alerts Bea by shouting "Hello Vera" just in time for Bea to hide in the store room. Greg tells Judy the results of her tests: she will need an operation to have a pacemaker fitted or she will die if she doesn't. Greg finds Jim alone in his house and gives him a couple of sleeping pills, which Jim washes down with whisky. Meg tells Pat her parole has come through and she is released. Paul has brought her children to meet her outside the gates. Jim is already out cold when Geoff lets himself into the house to offer his "help". Next Episode Episode 111 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes